Not Your Enemy :: Yewon :: Songfic
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Begitu sakitkah saat dia meninggalkanmu?Begitu dalamkah luka yang dia ciptakan? Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk mengobati lukamu. Jangan kau mengusirku karena kesalahannya.


Title : Not Your Enemy

Autor : Annies Noia Kira Carinyosa / Choi Kira

Cast : Yewon

Genre : Romance, songfic (Not Your Enemy by Jesse Mccartney)

Warning : Boy X Boy, miss typo (s), alur gaje, etc

Disc : Yewon is Fate

Summary : _Begitu sakitkah saat dia meninggalkanmu?Begitu dalamkah luka yang dia ciptakan? Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk mengobati lukamu. Jangan kau mengusirku karena kesalahannya._

All Siwon POV

_Sorry for all the time that he lied_

_And left your heart hanging_

_I can't imagine, what that fells like_

_That was another place_

_That was another time_

_It's not fair to blame me for all his crime_

Maaf. Aku menyesal untuk semua kebohongan yang dia lakukan padamu dan menggantungkan hatimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Apakah sesakit itu? Hingga air matamu mengalir deras?

Tapi, kau harus tahu kalau masih ada orang lain yang peduli padamu. Masih ada orang yang mau menyerahkan semua waktunya untukmu. Tidak adil bagiku, jika kau menyalahkanku atas semua kesalahannya.

"Semua karnamu. Dia meninggalkanku karnamu. Karna kau selalu di dekatku. Semua ini salahmu!"

_Just for a minute_

_Give me a chance, let me inside_

_Just for a minute_

_Baby just for a moment_

_Let me prove, I'll do things right_

Hanya sekali saja. Beri aku kesempatan, _Hyung_. Ijinkan aku berada di sisi mu walau hanya sesaat. Biarkan aku buktikan padamu jika aku bisa melakukan hal- hal yang baik. Aku akan mengobati luka hatimu. Melakukan semua hal yang tidak dia lakukan untukmu.

"_Hyung_, lihatlah! Aku punya dua tiket musical akhir pekan ini. Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton musical ini? Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersamaku?"

"..."

_Let down your guard_

_And show me your colour_

_Don't fight it anymore_

_Show me you're with me_

_Open your arms_

_I'm not like the others_

_So don't fight it anymore_

_No, what will it take for me to make you see_

_I'm not your enemy_

Berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, _Hyung_. Biarkan aku melihat keceriaanmu, senyummu, dan juga tawamu yang dulu selalu kau tunjukan. Hentikan semua sikap permusuhanmu pada ku, _Hyung_. Tunjukan bahwa kau masih Yesungie_ hyung_-ku yang dulu. Bukalah hatimu untukku.

Aku tidak seperti yang lainnya. Aku tidak akan menyikitimu. Jadi berhenti bersikap seolah kita ini adalah musuh.

"Katakan _Hyung_! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya!Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti memusuhiku? Aku ini bukan musuhmu _Hyung_. Jadi ku mohon berhenti bersikap acuh padaku"

"Kau akan sama saja dengan yang dia Siwon. Kau juga akan menyakitiku nantinya"

_Funny on the day that he left_

_I wasn't even there_

_It's become a nightmare_

_I'll never rest, 'till you give your all_

_I'll take nothing less 'till I hear happily ever after the end_

Kau pasti menganggapku bergurau. Bahkan di hari dia meninggalkanmu, aku tidak ada di sampingmu untuk menenangkanmu.

"Lucu sekali. Kemana saja kau saat dia meninggalkan ku dan aku membutuhkan orang yang mampu menenangkanku? Dimana kau saat itu Choi Siwon? Dan sekarang kau bilang kau ingin mengobati lukaku?"

Bisa kah kau anggap hari itu sebagai mimpi buruk semata? Karena aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali.

Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau mau menerima cintaku dan membiarkanku membuang jauh-jauh luka hatimu. Menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau impikan.

_How do you expecting to get any better?_

_If you keep me on the side line_

_Don't you know? there's a million things I wanna do_

_What you gotta meet me halfway_

_You gotta try_

Kau selalu berharap mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik. Tapi, kau justru selalu mengacuhkanku. Tidak tahu kah kau jika ada jutaan hal yang ingin akau lakukan bersamamu?

Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau justru memperlakukanku seperti apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Kau melakukannya, _Hyung_. Kau menyakitiku.

"Aku memanfaatkanmu Siwon. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu agar aku bisa mendekatinya. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu sakali pun"

Itu juga yang pernah dia katakan untuk menyakitimu. Dan kau juga gunakan kata-kata itu untuk menyakitiku.

Berhentilah, Hyung. Berhenti memusuhiku. Biarkan aku menunjukan bahwa masih ada kebahagiaan yang dapat kau raih bersamaku.

Akan aku lakukan apa pun untuk bisa menyakinkan mu bahwa aku bukanlah musuhmu. Aku adalah cintamu yang akan memberimu sejuta kabahgiaan.

FIN


End file.
